That's What Friends Are For
by BrainySmurf0302
Summary: When Angela is attacked, Booth and Brennan come together to help her. But it's not over yet. There's stil someone out there, just waiting to finish what he started. B/B, Ange/Bren friendship. Rated M just to be on the safe side, some is, some isn't. :D


TWFAFaer

Hey people, I recommend you read chapters 1-7 first. :D They're at .

The link in my profile to the ABY, then Fanfiction, then click on That's What Friends Are for (the title is in green, and I have the same name, BrainySmurf0302). Sorry but it won't let me post the link.

I will type the first seven up and put them on as chapter two, then chapter 15 onwards will be in a sensible order.

Sorry for any confusion caused. This is one of the top four on the aby SoEnjoy! 3

~Sunnie, a.k.a. BrainySmurf0302~

**************************************Booth POV*************

When he knocked on the door, Bones ran to the door and started to open it before she was tackled by Parker. She laughed, and put Parker on her hip so that she could open the door the rest of the way. I smiled.

"Hey, Bones. Parker's very happy to be visiting." I explained, looking at how Parker was hanging on her like a monkey.

"Parks, get off of Bones, please?" I asked. He can't feel THAT light to Bones.

She let him down, and Parker ran to Angela (who was sitting on the couch), then screeched to a halt. [i]Good, he remembers[/i]. Parker gently climbed next to Angela and snuggled against her. Angela smiled.

"Guess what, Angela?" Parker prompted, barely containing his excitement with a goofy grin painted all over his face.

"You're journeying to the Galapagos Islands to eat a rare blue grilled cheese then make Christmas ornaments for the snow monsters in Canada?" She said, matching his excited tone and goofy grin, her eyes wide.

At this, Parker rolled onto the floor, in hysterics. I had to admit, Angela could be pretty funny sometimes. I cracked a smile myself. Bones leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"There are no such thing as snow monsters…" She began. I put a finger on her mouth.

"Shhh. I know." I turned my attention back to Parker and Ange's interaction, even though it was pretty hard to tear my eyes away from Bones. Even in a t-shirt and shorts, she looked hot. Nut unfortunately, now was not the time for those thoughts.

After he had recovered enough, Parker answered.

"No. We're going to the park today, you, me, Daddy, and Dr. Bones!" He announced. Parker gently tugged at Angela's good hand.

"C'mon! Let's goooooo!!!!!" He laughed, dragging Angela with him out of the door and to the car.

After they were gone, Bones stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She pressed her hips into my ass. I could feel my jeans strain as she started to whisper in my ear.

"You should be looking forward to tomorrow night. We're going to have funnnnn." She purred into my ear.

Just as quickly as she was there, she removed her body from mine. I let out a small groan of disappointment. She looked over her shoulder as she was leaving her apartment.

"Time to go, Booth. You wouldn't want to keep Parker waiting, would you?" She teased, making that sexy pouting face.

Bone whirled around, and as I watched her go, she exaggeratedly swayed her hips as she walked.

[i] Hot damn, does she have to give me a hard on every time she sees me?[/i] I would have to wait a few more minutes before going to the car, it seemed.

***********************************Angela*******************************

The bench was comfortable, but not because of what it was made of. It was the people sitting on the bench that made a difference. Parker was perched on Brennan's lap next to her, babbling about this and that cheerfully, like a lot of kids do. Booth sat on her other side, eating his ice cream and listening intently to Parkers story (right now it was one about how his friend had exploded a marshmallow in the microwave…).

Angela had gotten a Mint chocolate ice cream. Mint had always been her favorite flavor, even as a small child. She had known that Brennan would get black raspberry, which was her favorite. Booth and Parker had both gotten vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

Being an artist, her eyes wandered over the people that passed them by. Some were old people, scattering seed for the birds. Others were rebellious teens (Ha. She remembered those years well) that skateboarded next to the no skateboarding signs. Others still, were young couples, some with small children and infants.

The sky was a beautiful azure color that was starting to get streaked with rosy pink as the sun began its decent into the distance past the far horizon. Angela closed her eyes, knowing that Brennan and Booth were right next to her, that it was safe, and basked in the sun's warm rays.

When Ange opened her eyes again, she could see Brennan and Booth heading towards the bathrooms. Parker was lying next to her, his head on her lap and passed out from exhaustion. [i]Thank god that there's such thing as a crash after you get buzzed. That way you learned to be more careful and nothing bad could happen. She wished she could say she had learned to not get drunk in college, but that would be a lie.[i] Hangovers galore, ugh[/i]. At least energy drinks gave a kid-friendly crash.

She reached out a hand and moved a piece of the sleeping child's hair off of his face. Gazing around, she saw Booth and Bren walking towards them. Brennan's face was flushed, and her shirt was off kilter. Booth's belt was on the opposite direction he had had it before. Angela smirked, but decided to leave it alone for once. [i]For now….[/i]

"Hey, you two. I think it's about time to leave. The little guy has officially crashed." She suggested, motioning to Parker.

"Yeah, he looks beat." Booth agreed, and gently scooped the sleeping child into his arms. Brennan followed him, Angela next to her. Brennan kept touching him, whether it be his arm, his waist, or his hands. The couple had fuel and a blaze that made California wildfires pale in comparison. Angela was happy for her friend.

On the ride home, Angela was alright. This was saying something. Since…him, she had had trouble remaining in touch with the real world. She would be surrounded by his whispers at night, as if he was waiting behind that curtain of sleep to torture her again. A new tune on the radio brought her out of her reverie. She smiled tiredly and gazed out of the window. Parker's soft breathing and Brennan's quiet whispers to Booth became a peaceful background noise as she started to drift to sleep.

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. These people, all those who cared about her and loved her, they would keep her safe. They were her anchor that kept her from drifting too far away from this world. With that, she let herself fall into unconscious sleep. She was safe.

Chapter 9: So Do YOU Think You Can Dance? We Can Show You.

***************Angela's POV (kinda, I guess, sorta third person I think)************************

"Sweetie, WHAT exactly are you doing?" Angela reprimanded, walking into the now-as-messy-as-a-high-school-relationship bedroom that belonged to a certain Dr. Temperance Brennan.

The room really was a war zone. Clothes were strewn everywhere, the sheets were torn off of the bed, and the closet was spilling into the corner of the room.

Angela picked up a lacy black bra as her best friend poked her head out of the closet. Ha. So Bren isn't as repressed as everyone thinks she is. But of course, Angela knew that. She had only known Brennan for what… half of her life? She had a pretty good idea of who exactly Temperance Brennan was.

"What? I needed to find something." Brennan's eyebrow raised as she saw the bra that was dangling from Angela's thumb and forefinger.

Angela quickly put the undergarment down.

"And what exactly is it that you need to find? Because I could help, instead of you tearing your room apart." The artist suggested, motioning with her hands to the mess that surrounded her.

"I'm looking for my gym bag…" Brennan responded, the rest of her words lost in the closet.

Angela scanned the room for the small red bag that she had often seen Brennan carry to her office after going to the gym. Suddenly, it caught her eye. Aha. She picked it up, a smile on her face.

"You mean this one?" She grinned.

Brennan walked over to her and gave her a hug. Angela's ribs had almost completely healed, so she didn't hurt her friend. The bruises were starting to fade, now a pale yellow. Angela also seemed to be emotionally recovering. There were definitely some big underlying issues, but Angela seemed to be alright. Quieter than before, but alright. And she, as Angela's best friend, could take that for now.

"Thanks. I was thinking, if you wanted, we could go to a dance class or something. I wanted to see if I can remember anything." Brennan proposed, walking over to the mangled bed to sort through what she had in the bag.

Angela thought this over for a moment. She remembered fondly the four years the she and Brennan had gone to dance class from when they were eighteen to twenty-two. They had been the best in their class, actually. Their class had covered a couple of different styles of dance. Angela had excelled in Hip hop, while Brennan had done the best in Ballet. Yes, Brennan had ACTUALLY worn tights, a leotard, and ballet shoes. She had consented to wear one of those light, gauzy skirts, but she had flat-out refused to wear a tutu. Angela laughed on the inside a little, remembering the conflict well, and smiled on the outside.

Brennan looked at her friend patiently. Angela would often get lost in her own thoughts, contributing to her quiet tendencies that had shown over that past week. Suddenly, Angela grinned, as if remembering something.

"Sure. I've been meaning to go back… I really did like dancing. After the company moved, I just couldn't get there, it was too far away and I didn't try anywhere else." She explained, accepting her friends offer.

"That was the same for me…" Brennan trailed off as she found something in her bag. She held up a bundle of clothes. "You can borrow these." She told Angela.

Angela accepted the clothes, putting them in a small bag she and Brennan had found for her to use.

"So, when and where are we going to dance?" Angela grinned, dancing a little by rolling her shoulders and striking a dramatic pose.

Brennan laughed at this. That was just…so Angela. She walked to her doorway, Angela following her.

"It's at a small studio a couple of blocks over. And the class actually starts in half an hour. So we'd better go, we'll need to stretch before we start." She explained.

Brennan scrawled a quick note to Booth, who was dropping Parker off at Rebecca's.

Booth-

Ange and I are at the dance studio, 234 Grenada Street. We'll be there 2-4. Call my cell phone if you need me.

Temperance

With that, they both headed out of the door, eager to get to get to the studio so that they could dance, just like before.

************************Booth POV****************************

Heading to the dance studio, Booth was in a curious mood. Bones danced? He didn't know that. Yet another thing to add to her resume, he thought dryly.

He let his mind wander to the events of the oast week. Right now they were working on locating William. The tests that Angela had endured proved to be useful, and they had turned up positive for a William N. Hayes. Angela's next door neighbor. He was going to find that little bastard.

Booth had never understood why some men would go to such lengths to fuck a woman. Sure, he had lustful moments where it was all he could do not to take a woman where she stood (mainly Bones). But he had never, NEVER, even considered that without the other party's consent. It was sick, wrong, and perverted. It was in the same league, to him, to murdering someone. He had seen the empty eyes of Angela and other victims as well. Those eyes, empty but full of pain, were burned into his memory forever.

On Thursday, Charlie had gotten him a lead on where William was staying, a hotel in Delaware. They had gone to the scene, only to find that the rapist had fled. The frustration and anger at that moment had been hard for Booth to control. That man was a coward. Filth. Scum. Oh, he could go on all day calling this man all sorts of names.

Friday had been slow going, with hardly a lead to work on. Saturday hadn't been much different. Today, well, he had Sundays off. But that didn't mean he had stopped working. He had pored over the report, looking for details he might have missed.

Pulling into the parking lot next to a small building that was the dance studio, he withdrew from his thoughts and headed towards the door.

Booth's ears were instantly met with the beginning lines of a familiar song. He sat down in a chair just off of the dance floor, where others waiting for the class to be over were reading magazines or talking quietly.

He quickly spotted Angela and Bones. Both were dressed in athletic (short!) shorts and tank tops. They held a standing position as the intro to the song continued. Bones' cheeks were slightly flushed, and her hair escaped her loose ponytail in little strands. Sexy.

Suddenly, he recognized the song as the heavy bass line vibrated the air in the studio and the dancers started moving: Shakira- Hips Don't Lie. Holy…

"I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a man want to speak Spanish, Como se llama, Bonita, Mi casa, Su casa…" The song played, a strong Latin beat accompanying the lyrics, the music loud.

His eyes fixated on them. Angela was quite good, and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, a wide grin on her face. Both women (well, the others, too, but he was really only watching Bones and Angela) started to move their hips slowly, their feet following, the beat of the music seeming to be absorbed within them.

"…And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right, all the attraction, the attention, can't you see, baby, this is perfection…"

Bones was dancing, and hot damn was she good. Her face was flushed even more, her mouth slightly open in that sexy way she had, as the song progressed. She moved sensually, gracefully. Turning, moving her hands and arms to coordinate with her body. She moved her hips separately from the rest of her body, controlled and fluid. She and Angela mirrored each other, and Angela was doing just as well, but he only had eyes for Bones at this point.

He put a magazine on his lap. Something Sportsman or whatever. All he knew was that this was making him hot. Really hot. And he did not want anyone else to see that.

All too soon for him, the song ended. Bones and Angela were breathing slightly heavier than normal as they headed off of the dance floor. Booth could see her chest rising and falling, her striding off of the floor. As they got their bags, she caught his eye and he could see that she was pleased that he had seen her performance. Bones and Angela started to head over.

"So, how did you like that?" Bones purred, sitting on his lap.

Angela sat next to them, and to his surprise said nothing to them about their proximity to each other.

"Speechless, Sir Studly?" Angela asked, her eyes twinkling.

And, truth be told, with Bones in his lap after that dance, how COULD he speak? He wanted to take Bones right then and there. Tonight was going to be the night he would make her say his name, over and over.

* * *

Chapter 10: Dirty Dancing

Chapter 10: Dirty Dancing

*******************Brennan********  
"Okay guys, today we're going to salsa dance. We also have two new students, Temperance and Angela." the intstructor said, sweeping her gaze over the class.

As the class proceded, both Angela and Brennan were looked over with a critical eye. Angela was enjoying herself immensely. Brennan seemed inca very serious mood, but it wore off after a few minutes of dancing. Then, the intructor clapped her hands and the class halted their movements and stood at attention.

"So, ladies," She looked at the two friends. "I heard that you have danced before. It looks like it, too. I would like it if you could tell me what you were trained in and perhaps show us what you can do."

Angela stepped forward.

"I'm Angela. I danced for four years, a while ago. Our class did different styles, but the one I was the best at was hip hop."

At that, she started to move, and danced to the same song and routine she had done for the last recital. Her performance was met with applause.

As Angela stepped back, grinning, Brennan stepped forwards.

"I am Temperance. I danced in the same class as Angela, for the same amount of time. My best discipline in the dance class was ballet."

She did a graceful pirouette, then started HER last routine. Brennan was graceful and flexible, and she danced like she knew it. Her performance was also greeted with applause.

"Very good, ladies. I can see you both have a fair amount of talent. Now that I know what I'm working with, let's begin!" with that exclamation, she clapped her hands and the class officially began.

********** later************

She was MORE than happy that Booth had seen her dancing. Brennan knew the dance was arousing, and her suspicions were confirmed when she sat on his lap. _what was the expression that Hodgins used? Oh yeah. Bingo, baby._

She had him carry their bags so as not to embarrass him. Angela was smirking the whole time, and Brennan herself had a sexy smile aimed right at Booth. It had been a week. Tonight she would make him say her name.

*******************later, booth*******

She was so hot he felt like he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer. He headed into the bedroom, catching Angela saying something that Angela said before he shut the door behind himself.

"Feel free to go at it...But can I have a pair of earplugs?" Angela suggested. "I know you're sort of,well, loud. I'm going to go take a nap now."

Booth could feel himself blushing. Well, he knew Angela was going to say something sooner or later. It was like asking a child to say that they hated ice cream to expect her not to say anything. His train of thought was inturrupted by the touch of a slender finger on his arm.

"Hey, Booth." she whispered.

His jeans already felt tighter. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wanna play a game." she purred, in THE voice. Uh oh. Roxie was back.

He couldn't take it any longer. He pinned her up against the wall and pulled her clothes off, piece by piece, covering her with or, open mouthed kisses. She let a little whimper escape her lips as he found her favorite spot at the base of her neck. Suddenly, he stepped back. She huffed with frustration, naked before him.

"I thought you wanted to play a game?" he said, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I did. And we're going to." she grinned mischievously, getting into bed and under the covers. "Come here, Tony." she finished. He and Roxy were going to have some fun.  
********************end part one*********

Chapter 10: Dirty Dancing part b

Her skin was on fire.

Or, at least it felt that way, even though it wasn't really possible. Brennan let out a small sigh as Booth kissed her neck, right at the base of her throat. He paused for a moment, causing her to make a disapproving noise. Booth looked up at her.

"Not that that wasn't fun… But I like you better than Roxy." He stated, a sparkle in his almost black eyes.

He went back to what he was doing, and pressed the full length of his well-muscled body against her. As soon as she caught a breath, she replied.

"And I…Oh… think that I like you," She paused, drawing in a deep breath as he moved down to kiss her stomach, reveling in the sensations. "Better than Tony."

"That's good. I don't think I could stand any competition. Because you're mine." He murmured, pressing soft kisses across her abdomen.

"I'm not anyone's. I am not a possession, Seeley." She protested, out of habit.

"Really? We'll see about that." He challenged back, closing his lips over her mouth as he came back up.

She resisted for a moment, a spark of defiance in her deep blue eyes, then the spark disappeared. A loud moan came from her as he brought his hand up to her breast and stroked her nipple with his thumb. She strained against him, her back arching off of the mattress.

[i]God, was she beautiful [/i]. That thought repeated over and over and over in Seeley Booth's head. He loved the feeling of having her under him, not distant to his touch, but begging for more. She was more uninhibited in bed than anywhere else he had seen her in life; she was certainly not embarrassed to be loud about it. Actually, he enjoyed that part a lot. He liked exploring her body, seeing what caresses, touches, and kisses could draw sounds of pleasure from her.

He reached down and put his hand on her. Her breathing accelerated a few notches, and her eyes glazed over, turning the darkest shade of blue they possibly could, her pupils dilating. He experimentally brushed his thumb over her, and her whole body shivered.

"Please…now. I… need…" She moaned, her eyes closing and her cheeks flushing even more.

She was close. So close, and he wasn't even in her yet. Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down. Her eyes opened and widened as he entered her, setting a steady pace. He sprinkled her neck with light kisses and nips, soothing the little red marks he left with his tongue. She could feel the heat start to overwhelm her body, the flame starting in her legs and arms, slowly working its way inwards. She was on the very brink, when he slowed down, kissing her forehead tenderly. He increased his rhythm again, bringing her so close, but backing down each time. She was going slowly insane, her need taking over her whole body as he increased his rhythm again. This time, she just let herself go.

"Oh…God, Seeley, please…" She begged, her words punctuated by little whimpers. "Let me…come…" She whimpered. "For…you. I…"

He interrupted her, his pupils dilating and he went faster.

"Temperance." He whispered, his breath puffing on her ear.

Her body took over her as sensation washed over her, her body writhing. She let out a cry and kissed Booth fervently, her fingers grasping and unclenching on his back. Somewhere seemingly far away from her, she heard Booth growl as he came, and felt his lips hungrily seeking hers.

Eventually, the sensation faded and he slid out of her, laying next to her.

"I love you, Seeley." She said, turning her head to drop a light kiss on his cheek.

Brennan snuggled into him, his warmth like a safety blanket. She felt totally safe as long as she was in his arms.

"I love you too, baby." He replied, smoothing her tousled auburn hair and kissing her forehead.

To his surprise, she didn't protest being called "baby", but smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing evened out and he could tell that she was asleep. So, with that, he closed his eyes, liking the feel of having his arms around her as she slept.

*********************earlier**************************

No sooner than she had closed her eyes, she could hear noises coming from the other room. [i] They were just like rabbits[/i]. Angela thought as she sat up, grinning. She walked over to her doorway. Should she?

[i]Oh, what the hell[/i]. She would have heard them anyways. She snuck very quietly to their door and sat down, pressing her head to the wood. Angela smiled as she heard her friend moan, begging for more. She really hadn't been kidding when she had said that Temperance Brennan was loud. [i]Good, Booth. You show her what it's really about.[/i]

This reminded her of her college days, when she and Brennan had shared an apartment. It had had one bedroom, so of course they had some very awkward run ins… Actually, one year on New Year's they both got wasted on shots (9 each, to be exact) and shared their bedroom with each other, each with their respective boys and beds. It was okay until one of the boys got a little too rough with Brennan and, deciding she didn't want him on her anymore, she broke his hand and wrist. That hadn't gone over too well. Both boys left immediately, and the women had passed out instantaneously as soon as their heads had hit the pillows. The next morning had been hangover hell. They had both learned their lesson from that, that's for sure.

Angela was jerked out of her reminiscing as her friend cried out. This sent a jolt of fear through her, even though she knew that Booth wasn't hurting her and that wasn't why she was crying out. A wave of new memories hit her, and this time they weren't good at all. [i] His fingernails scratching at her back… Oh, God, it hurt… take me away from here, make it go away…[/i]

Angela's eyes teared up and she scrambled towards her room, getting into the bed and drawing the covers over her head. Her chest felt constricted, and her bruises felt like they were throbbing, even though her body was about 80% better. [i] Go away go away go away go away…[/i] She mentally repeated, her lips moving but not making a sound as she squeezed her eyes shut. But it wouldn't go away, following her as she fell asleep, her exhausted body taking over.

"NO! Please, no, stop!"

Tempereance Brennan jerked awake, as did Seeley Booth. She quickly jumped out of bed, her heart racing.

"She's probably having nightmares again, I'll go get her. Stay in here, she'll panic if she sees you." She instructed, putting on a robe and grabbing a tank top and shorts in her hand as she ran into Angela's room.

Angela was practically convulsing, her whole body shaking. The covers were tangled in her legs, and a pained look was on her face. Brennan slowly shook her awake. Startled, Angela swung her fist at her best friend's stomach and it connected.

"Ow. Angela, it's alright, it's just Tempe, okay? Wake up." Brennan said, as if she were speaking to a small child.

Angela's eyes widened as she realized that she had, in fact, just hit her friend.

"Oh. Sorry…" She apologized, and tears started making their way down her cheeks.

Brennan sat down next to her, and drew her into a hug, Angela sitting on her lap. Angela sobbed for a few minutes, and Brennan just sat there quietly, until Angela finally quieted down.

"You're wearing a robe," Angela hiccupped, then giggled."Did you have a good go with Booth?" She was always like this when she was either really upset, or drunk. Obviously, now, she was really upset.

"Can I get dressed?" Brennan asked, deliberately avoiding Angela's question.

Angela shifted off of Brennan's lap and Brennan got up, dropping her robe and quickly dressing. She never was a self conscious one.

"Stay with me? Please." Angela asked, her eyes pleading. She didn't want her nightmares to come back.

Brennan responded to this by crawling into the bed with Angela. She wrapped her arm around her friend protectively. Angela laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

Brennan had always liked sleeping in the same bed as Angela. It wasn't sexual at all, just the feeling of being safe. It was like when she was little when she slept in her parent's bed when she had had nightmares. Even though she was the one keeping Angela safe at the moment, in a way, Angela was keeping her safe, too.

Booth walked into the doorway, checking first to see if Angela was asleep. He saw his girlfriend under the covers, still wide awake. She gave him an apologetic look and motioned towards a sleeping Angela.

"I have to stay…" She whispered.

He nodded, making sure she knew he was fine with it. She just about made his heart melt sometimes. Bones would make a very good mother. She was so… compassionate and kind, and she didn't even realize.

"That's fine, Bones. I understand." He reassured her, and ventured over to drop a light kiss on her forehead. He turned around and headed back to the empty bedroom.

She watched him go, and then laid her head upon the pillow with Angela, closing her eyes. Angela's hand closed around hers, and she drifted off to sleep, not sure of what tomorrow would bring but sure that with Booth and Angela by her side, she could get through any of it.

Chapter eleven: On the Chase

"Seeley Booth." He answered, holding his phone to his ear as he drove. "Yeah. Okay. I'll head right over."

Seeley Booth flicked his siren on. There had just been a sighting of William in the area, at a local hotel. After a long week of no leads, it had seemed like the man had disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Now that he was sighted, Booth promised himself that he wouldn't get away this time.

Bones and Angela were at home. They had still been sleeping when he had slipped out of the door in the morning, leaving a note for them. He had told them to call him when they woke up. Booth glanced at the time.[i]They should be calling soon. It's almost noon, and I doubt Angela can sleep that long, or Bones[/i].

He had gone over the files again this morning, and he had been frustrated when he still had no leads. Charlie had walked in cautiously (he had known he was playing with fire), and asked him if he had wanted a coffee break. So that was why he had been at the diner, then was heading back when he got the call about the sighting.

Booth sped up, maneuvering skillfully through the noontime DC traffic. He had a filthy bastard to catch.

***********************approximately 60 minutes later***************

In his mind, Seeley Booth cussed in ways that would make a sailor blush.

The scene was empty. Well, almost empty. The room William had been staying in was almost immaculate except for two things. A suitcase full of clothes (with a handgun in it), and an anti-smoking ad on the counter.

Booth went over to the counter. [i]Why would he clean up everything EXCEPT for the ad? Maybe it is important to him? Has an address?[/i]

He put on his gloves and turned it over. His heart stopped for a second.

Circled in the red hotel pen, was the line about trying to quit.

[i]Finish what you have started, and this time follow through![/i]

This could only mean one thing. They hadn't called him yet. The line.

[i] Holy God[/i].

He ran out to his car and sped off to Brennan's apartment, his sirens blaring until he got closer, then he shut them off. He was going to have to surprise William. He just hoped that Brennan and Angela weren't hurt…or…[i] No, he wasn't going to think about that.[/i] He set his eyes straight ahead, preparing.

*****************Brennan/Angela about 35 minutes earlier, 12:25 pm******

Angela was in Brennan's room, reading People magazine with Tempe. They were sitting on the king-sized bed, laughing at the idiotic styles and stories. Apparently, one of the Hollywood starlets had gotten a purple Mohawk, and they both giggled at the notion. Angela started to read again, but stopped reading suddenly, her body taut and staring at the door.

"I think I hear something…" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

Brennan was instantly worried, but she didn't hear anything. Angela's reaction scared her, though.

They both remained at high attention. Something wasn't right.

Brennan put her hand gently over Angela's mouth as the door knob began to slowly turn. Angela was trying to stay quiet, her whimpers muffled in her friend's hand.

A barrel of a gun preceded the man as he walked in.

[i]Oh, fuck.[/i]

Definitely [i]not[/i] Booth, like Brennan had been hoping.

The man stepped into full view, his gun pointed at them. He grinned. His blond hair was mussed up, and his blue eyes were shiny. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Hello, Angela. I see you have a pretty friend for me, too. What's her name? Oh, and don't say anything above the level I'm talking. So no screaming, shrieking, and the like. Or you and your pretty friend are going to die. And that would be a shame." He finished, his grin now lopsided.

Angela's whole body quivered, and all that came out of her mouth was whimpers. Seeing that Angela wasn't going to talk, he angled his body slightly to look at Brennan, still keeping Angela in sight.

"So, what's your name, pretty? You got a name?" He probed, stepping close enough to intimidate her but far enough away that she couldn't grab the gun.

She looked at him defiantly. He immediately stepped towards her and held her arms behind her back in a hold, the gun to her head before she had time to react. He obviously had extensive martial arts training, because he squeezed her arm at a pressure point and her sight wavered before her eyes. Angela went silent and as pale as a sheet.

"Temperance." She gave through gritted teeth as she tried to fight off the waves of pain radiating from her arm. Better to give him her name than be unconscious.

William stopped squeezing the pressure point, and took the gun to her shoulder now, still having her in the armlock. He licked his lips.

"Good girl. You're a feisty one. I like that." He praised, whispering into her ear. She shivered. He took a rope out of his pocket. He bound her hands together, then bound her feet as well, the gun still trained on her shoulder.

Angela silently watched in fear as he bound her friend, then turned to tie her.

"Oh, no, we can't have you running away again." He scolded as Angela shifted herself uncomfortably once she was bound. Their ankles were tied so they could walk in tiny steps, but couldn't run.

He led them to the staircase and down the stairs, the gun still trained on them. They reached the back exit, and right outside was his car. There was no one in sight.

Angela was pushed from behind as she hesitated to move towards the vehicle and Brennan could feel her heart catch. Tears were streaming down Angela's face, and while she was certainly scared, Angela had had recent memory of what this man was capable of doing.

She was standing next to the car now, next to Angela. They exchanged a glance. There was no getting out of this right now, they were stuck.

There was a cloth pressed against her mouth and nose, and as she gasped, she inhaled the chloroform. And all was dark.

Angela watched as her friend slumped unconsciously and William lifted her into the medium-sized trunk of the car, still looking at Angela.

"Her first. She was a lot more…defiant. Now it's your turn." He quickly held the cloth over her face, and Angela dropped into unconsciousness as well as William picked her up and put her in the trunk.

************Booth arriving at the apartment, time captured:55 minutes.******

Gone. They were gone. The covers in the bedroom were messed up, and an open magazine lay on the bed. The door had been open, and he was careful not to touch it in case it had fingerprints on it. Not like he didn't know who that SOB was. He just needed incriminating evidence.

The backup team was on its way, he had called the squint squad and they were ready for him at the Jeffersonian. As soon as backup arrived, he would bring his files to the Jeffersonian and they would find his girls. He prayed to God they were alright.

****************************Brennan/Angela, same time*************

Her wrists were burning. Angela opened her eyes, fighting through the fuzziness that was her vision until the images became more clear and her eyes focused. She was in a room with no windows, and the walls were painted a pale pink. Ashe couldn't find the door from where she was. There were two lamps, one on either side of the white four-poster full size bed. Her hands were tied to the top post on the left.

She became aware of breathing on her right, and turned her head to see Temperance lying next to her, her hands tied up to the right post. Her blue eyes were fluttering, then they finally opened and looked at her.

"Ange…" She rasped, her voice suddenly gone.

"Tempe. Can you see the door?" She whispered.

Tempe looked around, her gaze searching, then shook her head no. Angela looked at the wall. There was an antique clock on the wall, it read 1:25. They had already been captured for an hour.

The door clicked open behind them (so that's where it was), and both women froze, their breath momentarily held.

William stood at the foot of the bed and watched them shrink under his gaze. He slowly went to Brennan and untied her for a second before putting her in a chair they hadn't noticed and tying her there.

Angela was internally shutting down again; her mind already far away as Will stalked over and started undressing her. She had already known what he would do, just like before.

Brennan closed her eyes, hard, for a second, as he started to touch her friend. She could hear Angela whimpering in pain, and opened her eyes for one moment. Angela's eyes were glazed over, her head to the side and her body limp as William continued to violate her body.

She couldn't bear to watch. Her intestines roiled around in her stomach. She was going to be sick… [i]Angela, poor Angela…[/i]

"Stop!" She called loudly, causing him to turn around and fix her with an angry glare.

He got up and walked over to her. He stood there for a second. His hand quickly flew out and slapped her hard across her left cheek.

She could see stars for a second as he hastily untied her and dragged her over to the bed by her hair, and she yelped as he hit her with the other hand, both of her cheeks now throbbing and red.

He tied her to the bed again and held her down as she struggled against him, but he was too heavy and her body was too exhausted.

"Bitch." He hissed, his eyes shiny with anger. He held her arms at her sides, his fingers making more angry red marks as he gripped her arms like iron cuffs."You and your friend are gonna pay for that."

And for the next 15 minutes, her mind was just as far away as Angela's as they both avoided the reality in their bed. [i] Take me away from here, Booth [/i]. Brennan thought as their captor left the women shivering on the bed, in fear of when he would come in next. [i] Take us away. We need you. [/i]

*************************Booth, same time************

"What have you people got? C'mon, we have a timeline!" Booth shouted at the startled squints.

"Seeley, we're doing the best we can. We want to find them, too. Fast." Cam replied, looking him directly in the eye.

Hodgins was at his station, working diligently. He had soil samples from the treads of the car outside and William's shoes. The man had obviously been in hurry to make so many mistakes. They would definitely find him, it was just a matter of time. And right now, time was the one thing they didn't have.

"I've got it!" Hodgins shouted. Booth and Cam practically ran over to his station.

"Desmoine street, in DC. The particulates are particular to that area…" He looked into their eyes and sped up his explanation. "And the tire track indicates a Chevy Impala. Look for the car and you should find where they are." He finished, grabbing his jacket as the three of them ran out of the door, Booth in the lead.

*****************end chapter 11****************************

Chapter Twelve: Closing In

Seeley Booth had his lights on, but no sound came from them, as he sped towards where he hoped and prayed he would find the girls, alive. William was going to suffer.

Cam and Hodgins sat quietly in the backseat, knowing better than to speak when Booth was in this kind of mood, frankly, they didn't want to talk much, either. Cam was staring straight ahead, and Hodgins was looking out of the window, hoping his Angela and Dr. B. were all right. Sure, he knew that he and Ange had stopped going out a while ago, but he still was very protective of her. Suddenly, Hodgins spotted something.

"Booth…" He ventured tentatively, hoping not to be poking the sleeping dragon, so to speak. "You're gonna want to turn here. Take a right, and we're on the street."

Booth looked in the mirror at Hodgins and nodded, steering the car to the right. As he did so, he addressed the two squints in the back of his car.

"You're going to stay here until I tell you. Got it?" He asked, his tone implying that anything but a yes would be a major issue.

Both Jack and Camille nodded their heads.

A black Chevy Impala was parked next to one of the houses, under the shade of a group of trees. Booth parked across the street, and went around the house so that if anyone was inside they wouldn't be able to see him. When he reached the car, he crouched behind it and called for backup; telling them to be quiet or else it might startle William into doing something drastic. Of course, they knew this, but it gave Booth a better peace of mind.

He inspected the car carefully. There was no blood in it or on it, which was very good. The license plate number was taken down in a little pocket-sized notebook with a pen that he kept in his pocket.

After he was done with the car, he crept into the huge bushes that surrounded the abandoned-looking home. He sat there for a second, formulating how he would get into the house without being noticed. Then he made his move.

*****************************about twenty minutes earlier************

Bruises. They would show up in approximately an hour. Temperance Brennan had always been an easy and quick bruiser. Angela's, which had started to fade, would now be replaced with a wave of new ones.

They both lay shivering on the bed, both very sore. There were cuts, insistent little scratches, all over their shoulders and backs. Brennan could feel a bit of the blood soaking into the sheetless mattress.

Without a word, both turned towards each other, icy blue eyes meeting light amber-brown ones. Angela reached her hand out and Brennan took it, silently.

The two friends were like this for about ten minutes when they heard the dreaded doorknob turning. Still holding each other's hands like lifelines, they steeled themselves.

"Hello ladies." The disturbingly calm voice greeted.

William walked over to Brennan and ran his hands through her hair. She reflexively shivered. He went to the other side and lifted Angela's hair up and kissed the nape of her neck. He traced his fingers over her mouth. A loud crunch could be heard as Angela bit his index finger with all of her might, an angry, hurt, and scared look set on her face.

Hauling her off of the bed, the ropes quickly becoming undone, he threw her to the ground and screamed at her unintelligible words as he kicked her once. She shrieked, her breath coming in gasps as he descended upon her.

Brennan said a word of thanks to Booth's God as she finally got the ropes undone. She quickly jumped off of the bed and kicked William. He fell over to the side of Angela with a groan of pain. Trying to get him away from Angela, she used the brief moment of her having the upper hand to drag him about five feet to the other side of the bed.

When he got over his temporary surprise, he grabbed Tempe's ankle, causing her to fall to the ground next to him. He instantly got on top of her and knelt with his knee on her ribcage as he slapped her twice more. She weakly swung her fists, but Brennan could barely think with the sting of her face distracting her and the restriction of her lungs from William kneeling on her.

Suddenly, she heard a pop and a flash of pain as two of her ribs snapped under the pressure of her assailant's weight. She screamed, and her screams faded to whimpers as her vision started going fuzzy and William took over her body. The last thing she heard and felt before everything went black was the door being kicked open and William being knocked off of her. [i] I knew you would save us, Booth [/i].

**********************Booth, present time****************************

The first thing he could see was the man, correction, the monster, crouched over her as she lost consciousness, his knee on her chest and his hand around her neck. Direct threat and harm to an unarmed civilian. [i]Strike one, two to go before you're dead, bastard.[/i]

Cold, pure,fury. That was all he felt right now, as he pinned the man, the monster, William, to the ground. Bones was still, her body limp, and Angela was curled up, whimpering, in the corner of the room.

"You. Fucking. Bastard. Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Temperance." He shouted, right in his ear. "And. Don't. Hurt. My. Family." He finished.

Angela was honest-to-God like a younger sister to him. Bones was his soulmate. And they were a part of his squinty family. Seeley Booth was loyal to his family.

William seemed to be trapped, and closed his eyes in what seemed like submission. What happened next, Booth should have seen coming. But seeing as he was preoccupied with restraining the man and it was all he could do not to submit to the red curtain before his eyes and kill the goddamn man, the former sniper let the warning signals slip past him.

A burst of pain exploded in his left leg as William stabbed his leg with the knife he always carried with him, the same he had threatened Angela with the first time. He used the agent's temporary surprise to roll over and pin him down. After about one second, Booth was still trying to recover when his leg was stabbed again, this time higher up. The pain was sharp at first, but then they both faded to a dull roar. Assault of a federal agent. [i]Strike two[/i]

His thought was for about one second as he thought about what was preventing him from shooting and killing the bastard right then and there. The answer?

[i] Nothing [/i].

He had been attacked, and the man was trying to injure him and quite possibly kill him, there was no doubt. He had a witness to William's attack on him, Angela. [i]Strike three[/i]. He quickly heaved all of his weight forwards, sending the man backwards. Booth drew his gun out and aimed. At the shot,William slumped onto the carpet, the knife still in his hand and his cold blue eyes glazed over. [i]Dead[/i].

Booth wasted no time on the dead man in the room and rushed over to the still limp body of Temperance Brennan. He put his fingers to her neck for a pulse, and thankfully found it. Brushing her hair from her face, he looked at her. She looked so… [i]broken[/i]. And that tore his heart in half. Seeing as there was nothing he could do for Bones right now, he made his way slowly over to Angela, not sure of how she would react.

At first she flinched when he got near, so he stopped where he was. After about two seconds, though, she let him help her up. Angela was totally silent, and Booth took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was long on her tall but slender frame, and so it preserved what little dignity she had left. She raised her eyes to Booth's in a silent thanks, and with him limping on his left leg, they made it over to the other side of the room again.

Brennan's face was pale, her eyes closed and her limbs loose as Booth wrapped her as gently as possible in one of the sheets lying around. Bracing himself so that he didn't fall over, he picked her up and with Angela on his arm, he headed out of the house with Angela at his left, clinging to his arm like a lifeline.

He sent a quick prayer to Him as they emerged into the daylight and to where Cam, Hodgins, backup, and the medics rushed to their aid. [i]I cannot thank You enough [/i].

Chapter 13:

The empty eyes. He could see them again. Except this time they were in not only Angela's eyes, but Temperance's as well. There was no doubt in his mind that she had been victim to William's lust. And as if to prove his point, both of their rape kit tests had come back positive. [i]That bastard was lucky he was already dead[/i].

Bones had regained consciousness eighteen hours ago, one hour after going unconscious. She had refused to let Booth even near her, and it hurt him a little bit even though she had explained that she wasn't ready to be near anyone except for Angela right now. He had resigned to hanging out outside of her and Angela's room, making sure they could call to him and he could be there. Because that's what he was for. Being there.

* * *

Pain having been obliterated temporarily by heavy painkillers, the two friends lay side by side. Brennan had withdrawn into a shell, as had Angela, and the silence in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife except for the sound of their steady, drug-induced breathing.

Angela had new bruises across her whole body. She thought about Booth as she tried to think about anything but what had caused those marks. Booth had been treated for his leg and now had one temporary crutch, but he would be fine.

Angela now regarded him with hero worship. He had saved them, and she couldn't thank him enough. If he hadn't… well who knew what the hell could have happened. It wouldn't have ended well, that's for sure. She shuddered.

She closed her eyes shut tightly as she tried to fight off the images that assaulted her mind. Angela's eyes opened, and having been successful for now, she listened when Brennan finally spoke next to her.

"Hey Angie?" She rasped, her throat swollen and bruised like most of the rest of her body.

"Yeah?" Angela replied, and reached out to hold her hand.

"Have you ever considered suicide?" She blurted out, studying her fingers.

Angela's eyes flew open at this, and she was silent for a second for a moment before answering.

"First of all, DON'T YOU DARE. You're too important to me, and I love you." She looked Brennan in the eye, and she looked back, her gaze wavered but held.

"And to answer your question, yes, twice." She added more quietly. "The first time was a close call, you remember, don't you? You do. But that was when I was seventeen, and I was in a severe depression. And I was lucky I got to the hospital on time. The second time was immediately after he raped me, but I didn't even get close to it because you and Booth were taking such good care of me… and by the time I had thought it over again and again, I had realized you and the people I loved were too important to me to make them suffer in that way. I was being selfish, I figured. And I think someday this will be behind me, not forgotten, but behind."

Brennan was silent during this talk, absorbing the information. Of course, she hadn't thought she could carry through with the physical act, but she had thought on it quite extensively in the silence that had been in the room. She nodded, realizing that what Angela had said was right.

"You're right…" She agreed, pausing. "And Ange?"

Angela looked her in the eye and looked at her expectantly.

"I love you too."

Angela and Brennan both smiled for the first time in the past day, letting go of each other's hands. They were both glad that they were there for each other. [i]Sisters[/i], they had said when they were young.

Angela smiled at this memory as she drifted off to sleep, the painkillers finally having their way. Next to her, Brennan had already succumbed to the heavy curtain of sleep weighing on her eyes and slept. Both of the women's faces were free of pain as they slipped into deep sleep.

***********************end chapter 13*************************

Chapter 14:

"Please eat your breakfast, Temperance." Booth gently asked.

A week later, and they had been released from the hospital. Booth had been at Bones' apartment for a couple of days already. Angela was in the other room, drawing. She had been recovering faster than her best friend, as far as having the appearance of being psychologically alright. He knew she wasn't, but at least she was able to fake it.

[i]Temperance[/i].

She, however, was recovering slower. It had always been hard to get her to eat before, but at this point it was easier to get Parker to eat his broccoli. He would bug her until she ate. Instead of responding in her usual 'I can take care of myself' attitude, she would just cave. And that scared him.

He had told her that he still loved her. Booth knew she needed to hear that. She had looked up at him and gave him one of those half attempts at a smile that melted his heart. Brennan had whispered back that she loved him too.

But he understood, she hadn't shown any physical affection towards anyone but giving Angela an occasional hug. So he wasn't disappointed when she had walked into her room, where she and Angela had been staying. Booth was in the guest room. And that was fine with him, as long as he could keep her safe.

A clang of the fork on her plate brought him back to the present. Tempe was staring up at him, her plate finally finished.

"Done." She explained, seeing the startled look on his face.

Bones took her plate over to the kitchen and stuck it in the dish washer. Booth looked after her for a moment, then sat down as she went to go find Angela.

[i]Lines[/i]. Angela furrowed her brow, concentrating. She was drawing, well, she didn't know what. It was abstract art. The feel of a pencil in her hand, with the lead pressed to the paper, was therapeutic. It calmed her down when she was upset, focused her when she became unfocused. Maybe that was why she had filled a whole sketchbook that week.

"Hey Ange."

Angela startled, stifling a shriek as Temperance's voice sounded from right over her shoulder.

"Don't DO that!" She said loudly, still breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Brennan apologized, looking at Angela's drawing like one of her bodies. "Abstract?" She asked, her voice taking on a confused sound.

"Yeah. I know, I haven't done it for a while. I thought I'd refresh my memory." Ange replied, turning towards her friend.

Angela took her pencil and flipped her sketchbook to a new page, handing them to her friend.

"Here. [i]You[/i] try drawing. Anything, everything, it doesn't matter." She explained. She wanted to see what Tempe would draw.

Temperance put the pencil down, proud that even though she wasn't as good of an artist as Angela, she could still hold her own. She was finished with her drawing.

Her style was very different from Angela's. Whereas Angela was comfortable with just letting go, using imperfect lines in her art, Brennan's eye for detail and perfectionism came into play when she drew.

The paper was filled.

In the foreground, a heart was being unwrapped from barbed wire, the white bone hands freeing it bleeding. There were still marks on the heart, but they were closed. There were clouds rolling behind it, but there were just one or two light shafts that broke through the clouds, the hand not bleeding on the places that the sunlight hit it.

Angela studied her drawing, not saying anything about the obviously metaphorical imagery that was on the page that Brennan was holding. It spoke on its own.

Brennan felt strange. Every time Angela had gotten her to draw, she felt like she was stripped naked, with people studying her. And she knew, she [i]knew[/i] that Angela could understand what was being portrayed in her drawing.

"Good." Angela praised, lifting her gaze from the paper.

They understood. And they believed in it.

Chapter 14 part two

After sitting in the living room for a few minutes, Brennan got up and headed towards Booth. She had heard him moving about in the guest room, so she headed in the general direction of the noise.

"Booth?" She called out, not quite sure of what he was doing.

"Yeah, Bones?" He replied, his voice somewhat muffled.

Stepping into the room, Temperance found Booth with his ass in the air and his head under the bed, looking for something. The sight was so comical that she let out an uncharacteristic giggle. At that, Booth tried to scramble out from under the bed, but ended up whacking his head on the bottom as he got out.

"Owww… dammit." He cursed under his breath, all the while eyeing Bones suspiciously. Temperance Brennan was [i] giggling[/i]?

"Do you need help?" She asked, walking over to him.

Booth froze when she put her hands on his head, looking at the small cut on his forehead. She smoothed it over with her thumb, gently, then stepped away.

"You should probably disinfect that. The hydrogen peroxide is in the medicine cabinet next to my medications." She recommended, leaving the room with a not quite identifiable look on her face.

Booth got up and padded into the bathroom, opening the cabinet. On the left were band-aids and the peroxide. On the right her sleeping and pain meds were next to her birth control pills and… [i] a pregnancy test[/i]? [i]What was that doing there[/i]?

Booth shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. If he was going to ask her it could wait until she was better. She didn't need to be interrogated, and she always came to him for important things. If the test was important she would have told him so. He had faith.

After dabbing the peroxide on his skin, he journeyed into the kitchen in search of some cereal and milk so that he could eat his breakfast. He got the bowl and the cereal out, then found that there was no milk or OJ in the fridge.

"Hey girls?" he called, bringing both of the women into the kitchen.

"There isn't any milk or OJ. I'm just gonna run down to the convenience store to get some, okay?" Booth told them, grabbing his car keys as he walked towards the door. "And if you need me, just call my cell and I'll pick up." He reassured, seeing the slightly scared faces they were making.

He shut the apartment door and checked to make sure his phone was on before proceeding down the hall towards the stairs. [i]Just in case[i], he thought.

Angela's brain whirred at about a thousand spins per second as she thought. An idea started to form. And, like most of Angela's plans, it was a bit mischievous. [i]Of course[/i].

Brennan could see Angela was thinking. And it probably wasn't a good idea, but she was sure she could deal with whatever it was. Angela moved to the fridge and pulled out the tequila bottle. [i]Oh no[/i]. Angela took out two shot glasses and poured it straight in.

"I only want two each." Angela said, explaining to her best friend. "It's not that bad. Just enough to pleasantly numb my brain. That's all."

Brennan nodded dumbly, still thinking. She wasn't sure…[i]oh, what the hell, it was just two [/i]. It was only her, Angela, and Booth here anyways. It wouldn't be like last time.

They both took the glasses and downed the first shot. They paused for a moment, feeling the slight burn roll down their throats before Angela poured another one.

Ten minutes passed, and three more shots after the first two were taken. At that point, Angela was starting to feel a bit clumsy, so she put the bottle back. They both made their way into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Angela giggled when Brennan almost tripped over the coffee table.

"Easy, there, girly." Ange grinned, her words slightly slurring.

"I know, I know. The damn coffee table is a… is dangerous. It wassn' me." Brennan grinned, finally sitting down.

Angela scootched over on the couch until she was sitting on Brennan's lap.

"Sooo… tell me a story!" Angela commanded, almost like a little kid on Santa's lap.

"Once upon a time, there was a tibia in a basement…" Even drunk, Temperance Brennan didn't forget about bones. At that moment, the door opened and Seeley Booth stood in the doorway, a grocery bag in hand, staring at them.

Angela was sitting on Bones' lap, cozily. [i]Huh[/i]. He walked into the kitchen and put down the grocery bag, then returned to stand by the couch where they were sitting.

"Heyyy Boothie." Angela drawled, and Booth immediately knew what was sighed, then spoke.

"How many shots did you have?" He sighed, directing the question at Angela. [i] I can't even trust them for twenty minutes [/i].

"Three! Uh, five, ackshually." Bones held up two, three, seven, then folded down two fingers with her other hand to hold up five fingers, chewing her bottom lip in that cute way she had when she was concentrating really hard.

[i]This was NOT good[/i].

"Alrighty. Well, I'm sure you had fun, but maybe you two should take a nap or something." Booth suggested, looking at the two women in front of him. They both looked back at him defiantly. [i]God help me[/i].

"Then what do you want to do?" He said, a slightly exasperated tone to his voice.

"Hang out."

"Sleep with you."

They both responded at once, Angela with the [i]much[/i] more innocent sounding idea. His eyebrows raised almost to his hairline at Tempe's suggestion.

"What? I do!" She whined. [i]Lordy[/i].

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea. You're drunk." He explained. [i] And I don't take advantage of women like that, and when you came around you'd be so pissed at me I'd be lucky to escape with my life[/i].

"I guess I am, maybe a little, little, bit. Maybe." She replied, using her thumb and her index finger to indicate how inebriated she thought she was. Booth almost laughed.

Angela stood up suddenly, swaying. Booth reached out and steadied her.

"Boothie is right, come wifth me, we're gonna take a nap, sweetie." Angela commanded, pulling Brennan off of the couch.

Angela stumbled backwards a bit and Booth caught her as well as Bones when she staggered forwards. They stood for a moment, eye to eye, then Bones relented.

"Fine, but only if Booth comes with us." She bargained.

"Okay, whatever." Angela accepted, and they both started off down the hallway, Brennan leading Booth by the hand as he followed.

Angela crawled in, and Bones lay in the middle of her big bed, patting the spot to the right of her.

"C'mon, Seeley." She grinned.

Booth reluctantly laid down and got under the covers.

"Now, no funny business, you two…AH! TEMPERANCE BRENNAN, get your hands out of my pants! [i]Not[/i] funny!" He scolded, grabbing her hands and pulling them out of his boxers as Angela and Tempe collapsed into hysterics.

After a couple of minutes, they were both quiet. After the silence had lasted two minutes, he started to get suspicious. Suddenly, a hand squeezed his ass.

"Temperance…" He growled, literally jumping out of the bed. She held up her hands.

"It wassn' me, I swear." She protested, her blue eyes opened wide.

"Angela?" He asked, an amused smile flickered onto his face for one second before turning serious again.

"Sorry. I couldn' resist, Boothie. I'll behave now." She apologized, a humongous, self-satisfied grin on her face.

"If you two try any more funny business I'm out, got it?" He threatened.

"Okey dokey." They both said, and he got back in.

"Is this okay?" Tempe asked, as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes, just no lower. Go to sleep, baby." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. But, like the last time, she didn't protest.

"Awww. Now, I'm kinda lonely, sweeties. Let me in on the snugglefest." She mumbled, moving over and putting her arm around Bones.

Booth stayed awake, and listened as their breathing evened out. He was debating whether or not Brennan would be upset if he was there when she woke up for a good twenty minutes, before he decided to join in on the nap and close his eyes. [i] Good…noon. It would be fine[/i].

End chapter 14.


End file.
